Fair Trade
by furitenzhi
Summary: Nangou meets Akagi again after six years. Set during episode 8. Rated for sexuality.


Notes: I posted this first on 4chan, so the beginning is lacking in background description as pictures originally went along with it. This is set during episode 8.

"Akagi. It's you..." Nangou said, looking the man standing before him up and down. It wasn't just the facial features which enabled him to recognize his saviour. Though Akagi was meant to blend in with his co-workers in their automated movements and uniforms, his posture radiated the same kind of masculine confidence Nangou would never be able to forget. In just six years time the kid had certainly grown into a fine young lad. Strong shoulders that knew of hard work. Long legs... He almost reached to Nangou's own tall height. "It really is you, Akagi," he breathed roughly.

"What's up, Nangou-san?" Akagi's voice hadn't changed. It still held the same calm and smooth tone.

"Do you have some time to spare?"

Akagi agreed to come along without asking any questions. It seemed like he was dismissing some of his co-workers, judging by how upset they looked about it. Perhaps they didn't get along, but Nangou felt a touch of joy that Akagi chose to spend his time with him instead. 'How silly of me,' Nangou smiled to himself as they left the factory.

His one co-worker really didn't seem pleased at Akagi's rejection, from what Nangou could gather it apparently concerned an evening of playing mahjong. After a brief exchange the man felt provoked enough to threaten Akagi and grab his collar, causing to Nangou to automatically interfere.

"Let's not resort to violence!" he called out, pushing the man away from Akagi. Nangou placed himself like a shield between them, the presence of his large and butch physique forcing any further aggression to be swallowed. Behind him, Akagi chuckled and smiled as if he had meant for Nangou to step in. The co-worker left them alone shortly, but not before making a point by spitting on the sidewalk.

"That was nice of you, Nangou-san," Akagi remarked. Nangou stared back into his fox-like gaze, and managed a humble nod.

It was a perfectly beautiful springtime day, and both men walked along the aged buildings of the peaceful neighborhood. Nangou listened thoughtfully as Akagi commented on mobbing among the workforce. The younger man sounded like he had gathered his fair share of experience already. 'He wasn't in high school... was he?' Nangou asked himself while watching Akagi's walking form before him. Unconsciously his gaze kept trailing to his posterior.

"So, Nangou-san... Did you want to talk with me about something?"

Nangou almost dreaded that question. "Well, about that... how to put it," he looked for the right words. "I've actually... been asked to find you. Of course, I was interested in seeing you again, myself!" Nangou added, immediately feeling foolish.

"Is that so?" Akagi halted.

"Well... when I say 'find', it's more like they sent me here to confirm whether you're really you. They just had a hunch. I wouldn't have known on my own where you are. I wouldn't have guessed you'd be working, let alone in a place like that," Nangou admitted truthfully, staring warily at Akagi's silent back.

Akagi chuckled. "And I assume 'they' are involved in some shady business, right? You are meant to fetch me for them?"

Nangou didn't answer, and watched Akagi slowly turn to face him. The taller man's breathing turned heavy as Akagi fixed him with his intense stare. With calm and calculated steps Akagi strode towards him, until he was standing closely and almost challengingly before his face. "A... Akagi?"

With a snake-like movement Akagi suddenly grabbed Nangou's shirt and dragged him into the narrow alley beside them. Taken by complete surprise, Nangou found himself pinned against a wall with Akagi pressing into him. He felt the younger man's breath on his ear.

"It seems to me you are asking me for a favor," he said quietly. "To see these guys. Have they offered you something in return for your service?"

"A... Akagi!" Nangou choked, both alarmed and flustered at the intimate position they were in. It might have been easy for him to push Akagi away, as he was probably physically stronger. But the feel of his warm body and the sound of his commanding voice held Nangou captive in a state of confusion. "I... what are you..."

Shock registered as he felt Akagi's tongue trail across his cheek. Pulling back with his mouth still opened, tongue lazily between his teeth, Akagi silently mustered Nangou's dumbfounded and very flustered expression, before pressing his lips to his.

It wasn't a rough kiss. Probing, inquiring touches. Frozen, Nangou shivered at the warm sensation, and moments later couldn't help but hesitantly kiss back, his body steadily heating up.

Pulling back his head, Akagi returned to studying Nangou in his embrace. He could feel the other's heartbeat race against his own chest. "Nangou-san," Akagi told him levelly. "I want you to suck me off."

A pause. "I... what?!"

"You heard me. I want it right here, right now. Else I won't see those people. Think of it as a fair trade," he smirked.

"You... call that a fair trade?! A-and trade for what?!"

"What, are you telling me you won't be getting any reward for this job? Criminals these days, always ripping off honest folk."

"A... Akagi, I just wanted... you're blowing this out of proportion! This is no job. I don't mean to sell you out or something. I was just curious to see you again... I mean, you saved my life six years ago."

Akagi smirked at those words and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well then, now would be a good chance to thank me for that, don't you think?"

When Nangou's rigid silence was the only answer he got, he added, "But it's fine too if you don't want to do it. I just got my salary. I will enjoy myself either way today."

With that, he released Nangou and stepped back. Silently he stood before him, hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer. The only sound that filled the air was birds calling.

Nangou's mind was racing. It was true that he had felt attraction, if not even lust already, for Akagi the moment he had spied him through the crack in the factory's wall. The previous heated exchanges and the prospect of getting even more intimate stimulated him despite all efforts to not be. He grimaced. "But... I don't do that sort of thing!"

Akagi merely raised an eyebrow at him. Nangou felt sweat trickle down his forehead. "I mean, this is a public place! Anyone could see us here," he argued. "A... and I heard about street punks in this area!"

Another chuckle. "Oh, them? I know them well. Makes this a little more exciting, right?"

Nangou stared at him incredulously. Akagi sighed, and pointed to a bunch of large boxes stacked together. "Here, Nangou-san. We'd be hidden well enough behind these," he said. "Trust me on this."

Nangou took a deep breath. Before him stood a wild-bred man who truly loved danger. 'And he is trying to pull me into it?' he thought, furrowing his brows.

"Well?"

Nangou reached a decision. Determined, he pushed himself off the wall and strode past Akagi, grabbing his arm in the process and dragging the pleasantly surprised man along with him behind the boxes. He gently pushed Akagi against the wall and, with a firm grip on his shoulders, muttered against his mouth. "I hope you are right, Akagi. I guess I'll have to trust you when you say it will be okay." And with that, he dropped to his knees.

Akagi pushed his hips slightly forward in anticipation as Nangou fumbled with his belt. This situation he managed to get himself into was really exciting him. "Just go to hell with me again, Nangou-san," he told him affectionately, stroking the side of his head.

Nangou wasted no time on working Akagi's flesh. He skillfully supported his mouthwork with one hand and gripped the buttocks he had admired earlier with the other. Akagi started sliding down the wall, indulging in the pleasure he was given. Suctioning at the tip, Nangou glanced at Akagi's drunken expression, the slanted half-closed eyes frequently switching from watching Nangou to scanning the area around them. 'He really is getting off at the thought that we could get caught here,' Nangou realized, swirling his tongue. 'Though he said that we shouldn't worry about getting caught at all...' A feeling of doubt crossed his mind, making him hesitate in his actions, but a strong hand gripping his hair prompted him to resume, which he tentatively obeyed. Akagi's increasing soft whimpers worked like magic upon Nangou. He really loved that voice. The sounds made him able to ignore everything except for the task before him, his mind clouded with his own lust.

He felt the young man shudder when he gently grazed his teeth over sensitive skin. Nangou glanced upwards again to see Akagi biting his lip and his lashes fluttering lightly. In the back of his mind, Nangou was aware of his own erection pressing against his trousers. Then he focused and took in all he could.

Eventually Akagi stiffened, grunted, and Nangou found a mess in his mouth. He tried swallowing it with effort. With his head thrown back against the wall, Akagi took a moment to calm his breath. "You're pretty good at this, Nangou-san," he murmured.

Wiping his lips, Nangou smiled wryly. "I'm sure you've noticed. I'm gay. Meaning I've been around." Akagi chuckled softly in response. "Although, I haven't been doing much of this for the past year," Nangou added a bit bitterly, not sure what he was hoping for by telling this.

Akagi silently rearranged his pants and then looked down at Nangou kneeling before his feet. He lowered himself to his level, his gaze fixated on the buff salaryman's evident arousal. Without further hesitating, the silver haired man reached out and grabbed the belt buckle. "Ah... Akagi!" Nangou mumbled in alarm. Akagi halted his actions and stared at Nangou questioningly. The older man may have just given someone oral sex in a public place, but somehow he still felt uneasy at the idea of getting exposed himself on the very same spot.

"You don't want me to get you off?" Akagi asked, a touch of innocence in his voice.

Nangou bit his lip. How the hell was he supposed to decline this offer? The look Akagi was giving him was reminiscent of that of a curious child's, except he knew that the boy was no longer innocent. When he didn't reply, Akagi smirked and swiftly freed his organ in a few quick movements. He didn't miss Nangou's expectant but worried expression. "Just relax, Nangou-san," he whispered. "I'll make sure that nobody else sees you this way."

Nangou wasn't sure how he meant to prevent anything like that happening, but, as Akagi steadily pumped his member, a watchful eye trained on a spot around the corner of the boxes, he assumed that it meant that he'd be on the look-out instead of sucking him off in return. Though he appreciated the dexterity of his pale hands, Nangou felt a bit disappointed.

'He told me to relax,' Nangou reminded himself, and shut his eyes to not distract himself from the sensations. He sat on his legs, back arched, with his breath becoming ragged. It didn't take long for him to come close to the edge. He opened his eyes again and noticed Akagi watching the ecstatic play across his face attentively. A moan left Nangou's throat as he closely took in Akagi's slightly parted lips, his smooth and strongly pointed features, his characteristically straight nose, his intense stare which made him feel particularly vulnerable in his emotions. Nangou's vision blurred as he stiffened.

Akagi listened to how restricted Nangou's growl of pleasure sounded in his throat, he felt connected to the waves of energy washing over the butch man's body. A moment later Nangou was panting heavily against his shoulder. Akagi silently removed his hands and studied the essence on them. Nangou glanced at him just in time to see him taste his fingers curiously. Smiling, he locked the image into his memory.

Then, remembering where they were, Nangou quickly fixed up his state of undress and then got to his feet. He offered a hand to Akagi, who ignored it as he stood as well. He was still occupied with licking his hand clean. Nangou pulled out a plain cloth handkerchief from his pocket and offered it. Staring at it for a moment, Akagi accepted it wordlessly.

"Keep it if you like," the older man said, brushing the dirt off his knees. Slight astonishment flickered across Akagi's face, but he hid it quickly.

"So, uh," Nangou started awkwardly, glancing around the corner. "We're done here, right?"

Akagi stuffed the used handkerchief carefully into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. "I guess. Have a smoke?"

Both men stood by the roadside and watched the sun set. Nangou littered the sidewalk with a cigarette butt and checked his watch. "Your friends must be waiting, huh?" Akagi said, still puffing peacefully.

"They're not my friends," Nangou told him frowningly, to which Akagi chuckled. "But yeah, they probably are."

"What's this about, anyway?"

"They just want to talk, it's up to you if you want to go. Something about a fake using your name for gambling. I'm sure they'll tell you the details."

"A fake. Hmm..." Akagi shut his eyes and sighed.

"So, you'll go?" Nangou inquired, watching Akagi discard his own finished cigarette.

"Well, yeah," Akagi said. "Wasn't that part of our agreement?"

Nangou stared as Akagi walked past him and shook his head. 'Personally, I'm sure you would have gone anyway. You just wanted to play, and you could tell I wanted you," Nangou thought. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to feel used. In any case, the fact that it was Akagi that initiated their sexual adventure didn't make him feel like some dirty old man seducing young meat, at least. He wished it wouldn't be last of it.

"What's up, Nangou-san? I thought you wanted to get going?"

"Yeah... right," Nangou responded and hurried after Akagi. He thought of how to let Akagi know how to contact him in the near future.


End file.
